Trip Wire
by Yersinia Plague
Summary: [AU One Shot] Reno x Tseng 'Winter's better than Summer.'


**Sex Is Not the Enemy**

**Title:** Sex Is Not the Enemy  
**Author:** Blind Destruction  
**Pairings:** Reno/Tseng, Saix/Vincent, Marluxia/Al-Cid, etc.  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Slightly 'limey' in some instances  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. They belong to Square Enix, from various Final Fantasies as well as Kingdom Hearts. The title is based off a song from 'Garbage' by the same name.  
**Author's Note:** Two in one day? Sheesh. >.  
**Dedicated to/written for:** Commooooo For being super hardcore.

* * *

The still-burning ashes fell, softly floating down to Earth where they landed on cold, wet snow. The slight flames burnt out and the snow melted. Only to be partnered once again with another few flakes of the falling ashes being dropped without concern from the smoking man. Cigarette pinched lightly but firmly in between black leather gloves, supported in between his covered index and middle finger. He stopped flicking off the dead ashes, raising the cigarette once again up to his lips. They parted slightly, allowing the filter to invade his mouth, dragging in a deep breath, sole purpose to infiltrate his lungs with the cancerous blue cloud. Soft, almost empathetic seeming gray eyes slipped shut momentarily as he savored the substance, relishing the fake warmth it infected in his body.

Passerbyers didn't give him a second glance, passing by him without any quick urgency, or suddenly remembered meetings. Some simply gave him a friendly smile; others went on, not bothering to bother the peaceful demeanor that surrounded him. But, who could blame him for enjoying the moment? With the snow falling lightly from the darkened sky above, a cloud that coated everything with a beautiful white blanket. Even the supposed frigidness of the weather wasn't a problem, easily defeated with the long, thin black jacket he wore. Wool that ended just below his waist, buttoned up with three, heavy plastic black buttons. The coat even had a suit-like feel to it, collar folding politely over his breast. The only extra warmth he had needed was the soft gray scarf, tied loosely around his neck. A very slight winter breeze causing the long cloth to flutter against his chest, but even that wasn't a nuisance.

It was quiet. Peaceful. A beautiful night in the glorious city of Midgar. With the city's lights as radiant and as glowing as always. This sense of calm was reflected in him, represented by the epitome of grace which resided within him, carried through from even his hometown, Wutai.

His eyes fell open, and he puffed out a lengthy billow of smoke, letting it trail away from him with the wafting air. Gaze travelling as he absent-mindedly emptied his lungs, skipping past the other people and their activities. None of it was of concern to him. Not the pretty couple holding hands as they walked across the road, not the big breasted woman who passed by him, red dress long, back low-cut, neck glittering with gold and diamonds. Not even the brand new Ferrari that pulled up in front of him, slowing for a moment as it neared a dark green Lexus before they both sped up and vanished into the city.

They did stop, however, on someone trudging through the snow on the street perpendicular to him. His breath visible as he walked, mouth moving quickly as it formed unheard words. His focus was on the ground in front of him, hands jammed into a leather jacket that, even from his position further off, looked worn and well-used.

Fiery red bangs cloaked the other's eyes as he made his way, with difficulty, through the snow. It wasn't that high where he was walking, but, he supposed, it was probably wetter. The fight with the elements was won, and the man turned out victorious as he escaped the dank clutches of the other road. Hair raked back, as he looked around, the color of his eyes illuminated regardless of the distance by the luminous lights of the intersection. A vibrant shade of blue, that was electrifying in its energy. It also made him pause to catch his breath, pause not in fear of the color, but in appreciation of the rare, unabashed life they exuded. Life that belonged to him.

A shameless grin crossed the frigid lips of the other, the wisps of his breath becoming thicker as he laughed. Using the freed hand to wave at the smoker, before he stepped out onto the intersection, not even bothering for the lights to change properly to warn him that it was safe, and prevent him from being run into. Easily jaywalking across the street, keeping his eyes leveled onto the older gray pair.

"Oi, Tseng." The redhead called, making his way leisurely across the still unsafe street. "Tseng, save some of that for me, will you?"

The other man, Tseng, ignored the plea, once again moving his hand to shake off the ashes from his cigarette, before pulling it back up to his mouth, and repeating the process.

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that."

The redhead had crossed the street, had managed to walk through the snow that he had found so troublesome, and stood in front of Tseng. He wasted no time in leaning forward and plucking the cigarette out of his hand.

"There, now was that so hard?" The cigarette dangled out of his lips as his own hand rose to settle in his mouth properly. He took a long, deep, breath, smirk lilting his expression in some sort of unsaid spite. The other didn't bother to acknowledge it, cold hands slipping into the small pocket of his jacket.

"Where are we going, Reno?"

Reno took a deep drag of the cigarette, before taking it out of his mouth and dropping it onto the sidewalk. He rose a foot to quell the fire, twisting his heel as it suffocated in the snow.

"You'll see." Reno answered, lifting his head to look up at Tseng. "How much of a surprise would it be if I told you?" He leaned forward as he spoke, pressing chilled lips to the other's pale, but warmer.

"I don't like surprises." Tseng answered, but he returned the kiss anyway, relishing in the warmth that exuded from the fiery redhead.

Reno pulled away first, tracing his tongue along his lips in another attempt to ward off the cold, before turning and facing further down the street.

"Too bad. Let's go." He began to walk down the sidewalk, and Tseng followed, albeit a bit reluctantly afterwards.

They walked together down the street in an almost comfortable silence. Tseng, not really in the mood to bother with anything to say, Reno, far too excited about his 'surprise' to even try.

They seemed to fit together, or such was what any bystander would say. Regardless of what they were wearing, or how they looked; they just seemed to fit. With Reno walking close to Tseng, body curved slightly as if to draw out all the heat from his companion.

Tseng's own mind was on work. Figuring out what he was going to do with the ridiculous shipment of live crabs that seemed to be for a restaurant all the way down in Junon. A small excavating firm had no need for anything of the sort, let alone the income for it. Tseng had been mentally preparing himself for the work involved, when Reno's arm slipped through his, the redhead's humming of a familiar childhood tune disturbing his concentration.

Tseng quirked an eyebrow, unsure of whether he should be irritated or… He wasn't sure what else he could be anyway. But, Reno continued to walk forward, pretending as though Tseng's reaction was the least important thing in the world.

It had, however, succeeded in returning him to reality, eyes taking in the area he had allowed Reno to lead him to. The area was familiar, known to everyone even as far as even Wutai, for being one of the most famous, luxurious, high class districts in, well, this part of the world.

Golden tiles reflected the seemingly dim streetlights, transferring the borrowed light back at the snow, forcing the flakes to glitter. Emblazoned with black text upon them were the words, "The Gold Saucer", numbers placed above in order to indicate units.

Tseng was mildly surprised, and turned his head to say something to Reno, but was cut off rudely before any words managed to come out of his mouth. The redhead had, essentially, shoved him inside of a building, glass doors already being held open by the doorman.

Inside was possibly more luminous and romantic than outside, glassware made of crystals shining from the oddly beautiful electric lights. Waiters and waitresses wore similar, yet formal black outfits which seemed to radiate elegance. The men were dressed in simple black shirts, silk ties resting against their chests as they made their way quickly, yet gracefully between the tables. The women were just as graceful, wearing beautiful black skirts that seemed to swish in time with their hips. Walking, almost as though on air as they took orders and returned to the kitchen to submit them.

Tseng had been here once before, a few years earlier when the restaurant had had only one chef and a small kitchen. Only a few customers had been allowed in due to the lack of space. It had certainly expanded since then, Tseng noted, losing track of Reno as he took in the restaurant once more. From two to four and a half stars, he had read. The place had really made quite a name for itself.

"The reservation is for 'sexy boy and his hot mama'."

Reno's voice cut through Tseng's reverie and he looked for the redhead, face betraying an expression of confusion as he listened to the conversation.

The maître-de was wearing an almost identical look, overcast with irritation that appeared to be quickly mounting to anger, silver hair brushed to the side as his green eyes narrowed.

"Say that again please, Sir."

"Sexy boy and his-"

"It's not here."

Tseng strode over to the two, approaching the maitre-de's pedestal with an air of 'business' about him.

"Could you perhaps look again? I'm sure the reservation is there; unless you, of course, would rather I took a look?"

The maitre-de simply nodded at Tseng's comment, turning back to look at the page. He bent downwards slightly, as though to look closer at the page as he scanned it, looking for the 'name' he'd been told.

"Yes, I see it now. I'm sorry, _sir_. Allow me to escort you to your table."

Reno gaped as the maitre-de led Tseng out of the main foyer and into the expansive dining room, the surprise turning into a wistful grin. Leave it to Tseng…

They were led into the far corner of the room, lights toned down a bit here for a dimmer more, romantic effect. Tseng settled himself into the seat the maître-de had pulled out for him, and watched patiently as Reno bounded over, and sprawled out on the chair, spreading his legs out comfortably beneath the table.

Their escort looked like he was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut and walked away instead, throwing back a short, "Your waiter will be along shortly," before leaving.

The waiter came shortly after, in such a small amount of time that it really did give credit to the 'customer service' raves. He had been a tall, quiet seeming man. Long, black hair fell down to his shoulder blades, slightly lengthy bangs being forced out of his only slightly daunting crimson eyes. He spoke with a quiet elegance; skin pale against the black of his uniform, and for the second time that night, Reno could do nothing but keep his mouth rudely open and gape. Quite openly, at that.

"He's getting a huuuugeee tip, alright?"

Tseng merely rolled his eyes and ordered fettuccini alfredo a Caeser salad on the side, and red wine. Reno asked for a bacon burger, with lots of cheese, a big plate of fries and some Heineken. Tseng had cancelled the beer, arguing with Reno in front of the waiter without any qualms.

"I don't want you drunk."

As expected, Reno protested, sputtering out an astonished "_What_?" And, Tseng answered him honestly.

"I want you to remember why your ass hurts in the morning."

Reno's mouth snapped shut in an understanding smile and he nodded. The waiter's pen moved across the page in a quick, horizontal line, looking up as if to ask another question before Tseng answered it for him.

"Water, for him."

Reno was ready to protest that too, but the waiter had walked away. Out of spite, or so it seemed to be, Reno called back to him.

"THANKS, VINCENT."

The waiter paused, looked back at Reno, then glanced down to his nametag before simply moving onwards. At least he could expect a decent tip.

The glass of wine was halfway finished by the time Tseng finished his meal, and yet Reno was still trudging through his fries. More of the burger had ended up on his face as oppose to his mouth. His glass, plate and even the cloth beneath his plate were dirtied with ketchup, grease, onions, and was still eating away at his meal.

Tseng's long fingers were crossed patiently over his wine glass. Gaze leveled carefully on Reno, watching as he ate away, oblivious to everything else. A small stain had formed on the long, green sleeved shirt he was wearing, but the sleeves had been somewhat spared and sloppily rolled back. His grease coated hands were idly picking at the French fries, insatiable stomach finally somewhat full.

Bright blue eyes glanced upwards, looking across the table at Tseng, gazing, rather. Head tilted to the side only slightly, fingers stopping in mid-lift.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

The words fell past his lips before he seemed to acknowledge them. Hands darting across the table to pick up the cinnamon-shade red cloth, wiping his fingers and mouth off quickly, ridding himself of the sticky mess. Tseng simply arched his eyebrow, a movement he seemed to make often around Reno. In truth, he wasn't sure why he spent so much time with the redhead. Their personalities made them polar opposites. No one really believed in the saying, 'Opposites attract'. It sounded more like some scientists desperate attempt to define the world, and grasp concepts otherwise foreign to them.

But, Reno really was his opposite. Expressive where he was silent, forgetful where he seemed to remember everything. Sometimes, it wasn't a bad thing, but at other times…

"Reno, can you afford this place?"

Reno looked up surprised, turning his head to look back at Tseng from his awkward position of trying to get his leather jacket off from the back of his chair. He gave him one of his enigmatic grins, and shrugged before turning back to the jacket, and pulled something out with an exasperated, "Finally."

The redhead turned back to the other male, smirking at him as he reached over the table, mess and all, and placed a long, rectangular, navy blue box in front of him.

"What is this-"

"Happy Birthday!"

Reno cheered and Tseng frowned. Birthday? Today? His mind remembered the date and sent back an apathetic, "So what?" But, it wasn't really that big a deal. Although, it didn't seem like Reno thought the same. The over-lavish restaurant proved Reno's stance on the matter, as did the box sitting in front of him. Really, what was the point?

"Open it, Tseng." Reno encouraged, watching with that damned smirk of his as Tseng broke out of his reverie. His gaze traveled up to Reno, before they fell back to the box. He placed the wine glass down onto the table, fingers leaving the carefully washed crystal and skimming lightly over the box. He placed his thumb on one side of the box, the rest of his finger on the other, and slowly lifted the lid.

Beneath it was black Styrofoam, force formed into an imprint. The imprint was that of the glistening, metal dagger, placed within its 'cradle'.

"The guy who sold it to me said it belonged to Leodart, Lionfart, Leofuck. Oh, whatever."

"Leonhart?"

"Yeah, him." Reno confirmed, watching Tseng as he lifted out the blade. It caught in the restaurant's lights, almost glowing in his hands. The brunette was, in all honesty, surprised. He'd had weaponry in his apartment, and Reno had been there enough times to see it. But, he'd never guessed that Reno had actually paid any attention to them. And, to find something that was of such exquisite form, handled by a master, someone who knew what they were doing, and rarely gave away such precious items…

"I know you like that sort of stuff so…Happy Birthday?" The statement was intoned with a question. Tseng's response was to lower the dagger carefully into the box, covering it with its lid patiently. Gray eyes then calmly met lively blue as Tseng spoke.

"I think it's time we really celebrated, then."

Reno looked enthused for a moment, before suspicion caused his face to fall.

"Yeah, how?"

"However you want."

"And, you're not just pulling my leg?"

"Is that the only thing you want me to pull?"

"VINCENT! WE'RE READY FOR THE BILL." Reno hollered, his loud voice attracting the attention of the other people in the restaurant.

The man sitting behind Reno, in particular seemed annoyed by his outburst. Not just this outburst, but the other offending actions that had already put the redhead on his blacklist. Although, it may have seemed that he himself was not unabashed in attracting undue staring, if the very real pink of his hair was any indication.

"Oi! Vincent!" Reno called again, voice somewhat louder this time.

The pink haired man parted his lips as if to say something, anything, in a greatly irritated attempt at getting Reno to shut up.

"Just ignore him, babe." The tanned man sitting next to him said, voice seeming to halt the other in the never said words.

"But, Cid." He protested, turning away from the nuisance to the admittedly handsome man next to him.

Cid, or so he appeared to be called, shook his head, his wavy black hair not falling a strand out of place. A small, comforting smile was given to the pink-haired male, which seemed to work in calming him down.

"Fine." He grumbled, returning his focus to the plate in front of him, as he saw a waiter approach the loud redhead.

"Yes, may I help you?" The waiter asked, words falling off his tongue in a voice that sounded as though it could seduce legions and legions of men and women into his bed with a single whisper. Vibrant green eyes, which looked oddly familiar to the pushy maitre-de, seemed brighter than even the lights dared to be. Even his hair looked magnificent, long and silver, falling so low that it seemed like it was brushing the floor with every step he took.

Reno looked at him momentarily, appreciating the view before frowning, a look that was much more half-assed than genuine.

"What happened to Vincent?"

"He's on his break." The substitute waiter replied, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Tseng answered before Reno could continue to pester the man about their former waiter. "We would like the bill, please."

"Ah, yes." The waiter nodded, "I'll get it for you." He continued, before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

"I think I know why this restaurant is so high class." Reno mused, glancing around before his gaze rested finally on his lover, eyes shining. "With waiters this good looking…I'm already ready for you, baby." Reno laughed, and smirked at his company. Tseng simply shook his head, as the temporary waiter returned with their bill.

They had left quickly after paying the bill. Reno had, surprisingly, enough money to pay for the two hundred dollar bill, and paid it with little complaint. That was impressive, Tseng had to admit, and had to himself, as they wrapped themselves back up in their jackets, and left the establishment.

It wasn't a long walk back to Tseng's apartment, and he was almost anticipating the time alone with Reno. He had obviously gone through _some_ trouble to give him a decent birthday, and as unsentimental as he was, he could appreciate the effort.

The pair walked side by side, doors of the restaurant shutting behind them as the forgotten cold of the weather hit them in the face. The two did their best to ignore it, and made their way down the sidewalk. For a few moments, it was quiet. The breeze brought with it an air of calm, and Tseng allowed himself to relax to it, as well as the crunching sound of the snow beneath his feet. Reno walked beside him, full and quiet, radiating warmth despite the cold. They kept by each others side, until they reached a small alleyway, where Reno stopped.

Tseng had kept walking, but paused in his step when he realized that Reno was no longer with him. The redhead was poised in front of the alleyway, a laugh frozen on his lips as he looked inside it. Tseng, in a rush, found the rest unpleasant, and went back to drag Reno onwards. He stopped too, though, once he saw what was inside.

Their waiter, Vincent, was being pressed up against a wall. Pale hands threaded into the blue hair of the man holding him there, lips locked with his, as their tongues seemed to slide into each others mouths and settle on some sort of agreement. Both of their eyes were shut, a feeling of calm accompanying both of their blissful expressions. The snow falling heightened their beauty, and the purity of the moment. Making it all the more attractive when the bluenette slipped his hands within the folds of Vincent's clothing, working his way through there until Vincent's red eyes snapped open, and he let out a soft moan against the other's mouth. "Saix." He whispered, pulling the other man closer to him. The both of them were completely oblivious to the two men watching them, focused entirely on each other.

"Well, that's one hell of a 'break'." Reno grinned, as Tseng pulled him away from the scene, his desire to get back to his apartment mounting with that 'show'. His strides were long, and Reno had to run to catch up, their pace staying this way until they reached Tseng's apartment.

Reno was no stranger to Tseng's place. He was there more often than he was at his own shit place. In all honesty, there were plenty of reasons as to why he preferred Tseng's place over his own. The lack of cockroaches, was one thing. The quiet neighbors, the cable, and best of all, the sexcompany.

Tonight, was one of those nights where Reno would have gladly rolled over to take it. And, not just because Tseng was so damnably sexy. It was because, when Tseng was turned on, Tseng was turned on. Turned on and _kinky_ at that, and how could he say no?

He'd be asking himself that in the morning that was for sure. His arms were killing him from having been tied to the bed post above his head for so long. It would definitely take a while for his eyes to adjust to light after having been blindfolded for what felt like hours. And, this denial of _release_. Release was a need. A must. Fuck, Tseng could've _made_ kinky sex toys, because he was just so fucking good at using them.

"Please, please, Tseng." He moaned, still thrashing against the bonds. But, Tseng continued to ignore him, bending down to kiss him as he continued to hammer away. Hammer, and push, and go even _deeper_.

"Fuccckkkk, Tsenggggg."

"Not now, Reno." Tseng replied, tongue working along his neck as he continued his pace, moving quickly, faster and faster, until he felt like he would explode, and then slowing down, slowing down so drastically that it was as though he would never enter in far enough.

"Please, Tseng, please."

"Didn't you say you'd do anything I asked?"

Reno's next set of words were trampled over by the desperate, wanton pleading that squeezed its way out of him.

"Nnnggg, Tseng. Fuck! Tseng!" He was aching, in absolutely agony and Tseng loved it. But, maybe he only loved it because he loved Re-. Shit, he wanted release.

Tseng yanked off the binding ring, stroking his lover as they both released together.

"Tseng!" Reno shouted, tension running out of his body, as he finally seemed to relax. Tseng pulled himself out, and reached over to undo the knots of the rope that were holding his lover's body in place.

"Mmm, Reno." Tseng mumbled, leaning in to catch Reno's lips as the other fought for breath.

Reno's weary hands reached up to remove the blindfold, moving it off his forehead and up to his eyes before he returned the kiss, hands wrapping their way around Tseng's waist, pulling him closer as he rested his head onto the other's chest.

"Happy Birthday." He yawned, stretching upwards to give him one last, long kiss before he fell asleep on the pillows, far too drained to stay awake any longer.

Tseng gave him a rare, fond smile, and brushed his hair back of his face. "Thank you, Reno."

They'd been together for quite a few months. It had been ages ago, or so it seemed, when they first met each other. Reno had been delivering a package to where he worked, and Tseng had been the one to sign for it. Reno had made some sort of joke about how there was another package waiting for him, and Tseng had, as expected ignored him.

But, Reno had been persistent. Stopping by with more 'packages', flirting with him, teasing him, or simply talking to him, just a little bit longer each time. Eventually, Reno stopped coming around. He'd quit his job as a 'delivery boy', and went out to find a better job doing something he actually enjoyed.

He'd never really found the job of his dreams, but he'd found something pretty close to it. Working as a bartender in a place known fondly as, "Seventh Heaven". Reno had been working there one night, an eternity ago, and Tseng had wandered in. A few drinks later, and he'd somehow manage to accept going out with Reno.

"One date! Just give me one night, baby, and you'll never want anyone else."

Tseng hadn't believed him, but took him up on the offer. Seven months, two weeks, and three days later, and here he was. Remembering a night that seemed too long ago to properly remember, and yet remembering it.

Remembering it as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching with slightly stunned eyes, as Reno twisted and writhed. Shouted and screamed as the pale body on top of him moved up and down. Lips that had once called his name, shouted another one instead, unfamiliar and unwanted. The other's long silver hair licking at Reno's chest as he bent down to bite the redhead's lips and Tseng could do nothing but watch.

He had seen the empty bottles strewn around the apartment when he walked in, but Reno did partially live there, and so he had shrugged it off. Even the powder, the all-too familiar white powder that Reno couldn't help but submit to every once in a while, was randomly scattered around the apartment, empty plastic bags littered around his floor.

But, none of that was an excuse. None of it worked out well enough to justify this. And, nothing could be said for it to even try.

Tseng took a deep, surprisingly calm breath, biting back the emotions, or thoughts rather, that rippled through him as he turned, fists clenching as he walked away. Slipped out of the apartment, and into the night that welcomed him and his heartbreak with open, loving arms. He had just closed the door when Reno finally comprehended it. Understood who that dark, blurry figure was that had been watching him, remembered who he was, and who it wasn't that was on top of him. But, it was too late, and he could only cry out "Tseng" as he felt himself bitterly dragged into a hollow release.

Tseng was no stranger to alcohol. He had been drinking it since he was younger, not an alcoholic, so to speak, but he had drunk enough to gather a taste. He had acquired quite a taste for Margaritas, over the last few weeks, and so as he strode away from his apartment, that was the first place he went.

That familiar restaurant called "Seventh Heaven" which had always had the best Margaritas. The best Margaritas, the strongest alcohol, and even some of the most gorgeous bartenders. He had found solace.

Solace in drinking quietly in a corner as his remarkable, 'polar opposite' memory was pushed down and away, and the only thing his mind could register was the pretty face that drifted in front of him.

As slightly wasted as he was, he could still remember _that_ face. The beautiful clear blue eyes, silky, gorgeous blonde hair.

Rufus Shinra had been the son of his boss back in the days when he worked at ShinRa Life Insurance Co. The boy had been just as elusive then as he was charming. Stirring the same feeling now as he did then, a throbbing in his groin, and a catch in his chest. But he had been the boss' _son_. The Rufus ShinRa, heir to the rich, expansive company that could have owned "The Gold Saucer" and everyone who worked there without even cracking open the vault. He was absolutely unattainable.

Yet, Tseng didn't care to have the good common sense to simply leave the man who had been the source of his every wet dream for the years he had worked at the company. It was too much of an effort to try and get his legs to work, or his hormones to listen, and so he stayed.

It turned out to be a pleasant conversation, as drunk and betrayed as he was. It made him feel better, and he didn't feel at all guilty for enjoying himself. He'd learned that Rufus' father had died of a heart attack a year prior, and that Rufus was now the sole owner of his father's company. He even offered Tseng a position, stating that, "Your skills would be put to far better use working for me."

Tseng was a businessman first, alcoholic second, and so he accepted. This time, there were no qualms about dating anyone related to the boss, in fact, the boss encouraged it. Inviting him into his office at any available opportunity, and Tseng didn't mind. He had quit his job at the firm, and ended up working for much better pay with Rufus.

All in all, life seemed to be better. Reno had come around a few times, but Tseng was never home. He was a businessman first, a sentimentalist, well, he had never been sentimental. When he wasn't at the office working, he was out with Rufus, who seemed to genuinely want his company, and with the feeling being mutual, Tseng didn't care to decline. The only indication of his ex-'lover' was the stale smell of smoke and alcohol that left a bitter smell in his apartment, but it was circulated out of the room without him ever having to bear it for long.

Reno had been right in one aspect, at least. One night and he hadn't wanted anyone else.

Rufus loved the snow. Rufus loved the snow because Rufus loved power. What better symbol of power was there than snow? It could freeze a man where he stood, it could bury whole cities in a matter of hours, and be virtually indestructible in the morning.

It had been almost a year. Almost a year since his last birthday at the Gold Saucer Plaza. But, this time things were okay. This time the man walking with him had proved to be faithful. Proved that one-night stands weren't more than a relationship, and that he would never find more satisfaction than in the brunette walking alongside him.

He couldn't say he loved Reno, and he probably would not be able to say he loved Rufus. Love was an abstract concept, one that he had no room to bother understanding. What he did have for Rufus, were _feelings_. Just feelings. No names for them involved, just simple, easy, little feelings. And, he had feelings for nothing.

Yet, he could still say he loved the way the winter breeze sounded, as it brushed past them, snow crumbling beneath their feet as they walked gloved hand in gloved hand. Tseng didn't even bother to spare a thought at the bar they passed, sign glowing dully in the light snowfall.

"Evnh Have" The lights that once spelt out, "Seventh Heaven" had seemed to have extinguished, and the words that remained were random, garbled, and held no meaning to him whatsoever. Held no meaning to anyone anymore.

They moved past it together, silence cradling them in her depths, keeping them warm and together without words, only another step forward.

"-Fucking bastard. Who says I'mdrunk? I'mnot DRUNK. I'mtotallysobe…Haha, Rude lookit, its SNOWING."

Tseng's fingers were loose within Rufus', even as he heard the familiar drunken slur from behind them.

"Reno, Reno, be careful." A deep voice spoke out from the open doorway of the bar, and yet it was still ignored, the pair walking at the same pace away from the bar.

"HEYLOOKITRUDE. It's TSENG. Oi! Oi! Tseng!" The slur became thicker as Reno tried to hobble out of the bar, shouting as he went.

Rufus paused in his steps, and turned around, fingers falling out of their grasp with Tseng's, as he looked at the redhead making his way drunkenly towards them.

"Tseng! Tseng, there you are!" He said again, still loud even though he was closer to them now.

Another man followed him, large, and dark in the gloom that seemed to have enshrouded the world. The snow had become more suffocating than comforting, and it came with the atmosphere than Reno approached them with.

"Heyyyy, long time no see, baby." He laughed drunkenly as he reached forward for him, but Tseng stepped back, and Reno tripped on himself and fell into the snow. The man who had followed him, whom Tseng had identified as Reno's friend, Rude, knelt down with him, trying to pick him back up, even as he started laughing.

"Awwww. Tseng! You don't want me anymore, baby?" He said the last word with a sing-song tone in his voice, hand reaching up from the ground to wipe a trail of blood that he leaked out of his left nostril. He wiped the blood off with the back of his jacket sleeve, and continued laughing. In this small, dark void, the only thing that seemed to give off any light were Reno's eyes. Such a brilliant shade of blue, absolutely magnificent in their clarity. Even the pupils had been washed away, dilated into such a small, tight point that there was nothing left in Reno's eyes but that deep, shallow pool.

Rufus stood back and watched Reno as he stumbled, and fell, and laughed. His gaze caught Tseng's, and the brunette was remotely glad to note that Rufus' eyes may have been blue, but there were not the same wasteful blue. Filled instead with deep shades that seemed to tell of different stories, and that spoke volumes about depth.

Tseng didn't even bother to look back at Reno, didn't even bother to spare him a thought as he leant forward to capture Rufus' lips with his own. He slipped a hand around the other's waist, and kissed him deeply and passionately as he was able; embracing him regardless of the snow and regardless of Reno's desperate shouting. In spite of his pleading, begging, wanting tone. Who hadn't heard that slut's tone before?

Tseng ignored him, and savored the kiss, pulling Rufus closer as he noted one important fact.

Rufus was cold as ice. 


End file.
